starbound_praxeumfandomcom-20200214-history
Qûrrim’s books
(NOTE: Reading this OCC can translate to IC if you so desire and is written in IC) On the Force Chapter one: Foreword Master Ketu once wrote: In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance. As Tython itself teaches us, it is dangerous to do otherwise. And the danger is there—always. I don’t think the Jedi take this seriously enough, We used to be dedicated to focusing on maintaining a balance in the Force, the ancient Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance). They saw this duality in the Force represented in the night sky of Tython in the form of two natural satellites; one bathed in light, the Ashla, another shrouded in darkness, the Bogan. In keeping with their view of balance, Je'daii who fell too far to either the light or dark were exiled to the opposite moon to meditate until they returned to balance. We Jedi need to re-embrace this Philosophy. It is impossible for one to ever be truly free of either, so Jedi should be encouraged to give into the tempations of both the light and the dark, it is necessary to embrace both in order to learn more about the Force and be in near-constant meditation and study of the Force. We should not see a division of the light and dark side; instead, we should see that a balance is necessary between the two, without it chaos reigns like it does now. Think about it like this, what happens if you look into a bright light for to long? What happens when you stare at a star without some form of protection? You go blind. It is the same with the Force, focusing only on the light will blind you to the realities of the Force and the galaxy around you. But what about the Dark? Well, what happens when a person gets lost in an underground cave? Or gets lost in space? They go insane, they lose all ability to reason or even think straight. The Darkside is the same, just look at the sith! They are depraved in their list for power! They will murder and conspire to get more and more darkness until it eventually destroys them. But what is the key? Well, what do you use to look at a star or a bright light? Special lenses or a shade of some sort right? Or in other words, darkness! You use darkness to view the light so you can see it correctly and without harm to yourself, the same with the dark! You use a flashlight or a glow stick in a cave or a dark room, so why would you not use the light when exploring the Darkside? You use the light to study the dark and the dark to study the light. A balance between the two is the key. And no, being a Gray Jedi is not the answer, Gray Jedi are nothing more than sith who have some Jedi training and refuse to go to Korriban. Gray Jedi are like a fog or mist, they do not really know what they believe or why so they just float around not really being useful. Gray Jedi are a cancer that needs to be rooted out and forgotten. Both the light and dark should be taught, preferably the light first then the dark. Chapter Two: The Light The light side of the Force, also known as the Ashla, is the aspect of the Force aligned with self-discipline, tolerance, compassion, calmness and was used for knowledge and defense. Self-discipline Self-discipline is a key concept of light side behavior, it requires all of the following: Conquering Arrogance The acceptance of others is not a guarantee. Like everyone else, you are accepted or not based on your behavior. Someone who believes that they are more important than others only demonstrates that their opinion should be ignored. Although you are able to use the Force, you no better than those who cannot. If you have training it’s only because someone has taken the trouble to teach you, not because you superior to others. Conquering Overconfidence Overconfident thinking is flawed because the you do not take all possibilities into account. You may understand the task at hand, the support of your fellows, and the ramifications of your success, and you may have even planned for unanticipated factors—but you have failed to understand your own capabilities. You have planned only for success, because you has concluded that there can be no failure. Every person, in every task, should prepare for the possibility of failure. Many students, while learning the ways of the Force, believe that they can accomplish anything. Many young Jedi died taking on tasks that were far too difficult for them, not realizing that the Force was only truly limitless to those who had limitless understanding. Conquering Defeatism Defeatism is just as dangerous as overconfidence. Although it might seem contradictory to the goals of conquering overconfidence, you must first plan for success, then for failure. If you always plan for failure you expect to lose, and usually only use minimal effort. Or at least enough to say that you had tried. Conquering Stubbornness You should always be ready to accept defeat if the cost of winning is greater than the cost of losing. It is always best to end things peacefully than to win or lose. For example: Do not see a lightsaber duel as a choice between winning and losing. Every duel can have many, many outcomes. When you concentrate solely on winning—in lightsaber duels as in everything else—you sully your victory. Winning becomes worse than losing. It is better to lose than to win sorely. And it is always better to end a duel peacefully than to win or lose Conquering Recklessness Many students lack self-restraint and are always ready to ignite their lightsabers and plunge straight into battle. They perceived a goal and rushed towards it, without any consideration for unseen dangers or other options. Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else. Conquering Curiosity Use the Force to satisfy the will of the Force—not to satisfy your own curiosity. Many inexperienced Force-sensitives use the Force to satisfy their curiosity, probing into the business of others. Intruding gave the clear message that Force users feel they are above others' privacy. Although using the Force to discreetly uncover the secrets of others may be occasionally necessary, it should never become a matter of course, as it will great distrust of you in general. Conquering Aggression A sizable number of people confuse the meanings of attack, defense and aggression. It is possible for you to strike without aggression, so long as you act without recklessness, hatred or anger. To conquer aggression, even in combat, you must explore every option, including surrender, before resorting to using lethal force. Responsibilities Once a you have mastered self-discipline, you should begin to accept responsibilities of a light side user. Practice Honesty Let there be truth between your heart and the Force. All else is transitory. Honesty was the first responsibility that aspiring Light Side student should be taught. You, however, are permitted to stretch the truth if the situation requires it. An honest Person is always truthful with himself and his teachers Honor Your Promises Deliver more than you promise. The best way to be always certain of this is to deliver much, even when you promise nothing. When you make a promise, you should always be prepared to keep it, or else you will have to make amends. Thus, a Light side student should never have to make a promise he or she is not certain they can keep. Honor Your Student A Teacher of the light must be required to know that they must treat their Padawan with respect. He/She should never reprimand a student in public, nor punish them for disagreeing with Him/Her. On the other hand, a Teacher should praise his Students, especially in the presence of others. This built the Students confidence, and strengthens the bond between Teacher and student. Honor Your Teacher By the same token, Students of the light are expected to show great respect to their Teachers, especially in front of others. Students should never be taught to disagree with their Masters to the point of argument, and that when they are in discussion with others, students should only address their teachers when they had been addressed themselves. This spares the teacher having to apologize for a student’s behavior Honor Life Students of the light are expected never to commit murder. However, if confronted with a life-or-death struggle, a you are permitted to kill to complete your mission. This act should not be encouraged, as ending life strengthens the dark side; however, if the act was justified—if it saved others' lives, or if the Jedi was acting on the will of the Force—then the light side was equally strengthened. Jedi were also expected to think of those they had killed, and to think of the suffering caused by their deaths. A Jedi who did not care about his victims was on the path to the dark side. Render Aid As a student of the light you are obliged to help those in need of aid whenever possible, and are expected to be able to prioritize quickly. Saving one life is important, saving many lives was even more so. This principle does not mean a You have to abandon other goals in every circumstance, but merely that a you must do your best to make sure that you aid those who are most in need of assistance. Defend The Weak Similarly, a you are expected to defend the weak from those who oppress them, ranging from small-scale suffering at the hands of an individual to large-scale enslavement. However, You should remember that all may not have been as it seems, and you should respect other cultures, even if they clash with a moral or ethical code. I will also warn you not to act in areas out of your jurisdiction, and to always consider the consequences of your actions. Provide Support At times, it is necessary for a you to stand aside and let other people defend the weak, even if you feel that you could do a superior job. You should assist by word or action as required by the situation, offering advice when requested to, warning when necessary, and arguing only when reason fails. You should remember that you wield the marvelous tool of the Force, and you should be prepared to use it. Of course I only scratch the surface of the light in this chapter and I recommend using the library on Tython of you want a deeper understanding of the Light. Chapter Three: The Dark The dark side of the Force, also known as the Bogan, was an aspect of the Force. Individuals who use the dark side draw their power from more intense, raw and darker emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, passion, and aggression. Use of the dark side of the Force grants certain abilities that are generally closed to a user of the light side, such as possession, the ability to manipulate Force visions and even summon lightning. Some Sith Lords are even able to siphon the Force from their captives in order to extend their own lives for centuries beyond their natural expiration. The entire dark side philosophy can be summed up in the code of the sith: Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun. Some have speculated that the Code of the Sith was created in direct contrast with the Jedi Code, to illustrate the fundamental philosophical differences between the orders. This could certainly account for the first line of the Sith Code discounting the Jedi proclamation of peace, as well as the similar structure of the two Codes, although the Jedi claim the Code speaks only of the Sith's individual wants and desires. Nwûl tash, Dzwol shâsotkun. Conflict forces one to better oneself. It forces change, growth, adaption, evolution… or death. The "peace" of the Jedi, meaning the lack of conflict, can be an agent of stagnation. Conflict, however, is a source of progress for both the single beings and the civilizations. Conflict is a law of the universe, not just a Sith thinking. Fundamentally, the Code of the Sith expresses the rejection of selflessness and the embrace of passion and lust. Although some individuals turn to the dark side out of a philosophical ideal or even wish to wield its violent powers for altruistic purposes, Most end up prisoners of their own crave for power. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. It is your goal to be stronger, to achieve your potential and not rest upon your laurels. Be a seeker, not a shepherd. See yourself as seekers, challengers of old and stagnant ways, in touch with the laws of nature and the universe. Do not denying your nature and be afraid of the truth around you. Passions are what keep all creatures—from the most rudimentary to the most evolved sentient— alive. To think us creatures beyond the need of simple passions is a delusion." A mastery of passions gives you strength the Jedi lack. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. There is not much to say about this other than a quote I remember from my time on Korriban, it’s self explanatory really. “Without strife, the victory has no meaning. Without strife, one does not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation.” Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Unless the victory is achieved by demonstrating that your power is superior, it is only an illusion. Temporary at best. seek more. Do not believe that victory by any means is desirable, but believe that unless victory proves your superiority, it is an illusion and temporary. Though there are different types of victories—peaceful victory, victory by sacrifice, even a truce, dogma teaches that unless victory is achieved by demonstrating that one's power is superior, it is not true victory. The stronger you become in the force, the more power you can achieve Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. One who has freed themselves from all restrictions has reached perfection… their potential fulfilled. Perfect strength, perfect power, perfect destiny. The chains represent a being's restrictions; not just a Force users but any being in the universe. The restrictions could be those placed upon a being by someone else, or restrictions that one places upon oneself. The ultimate goal of any Dark side student is to free himself from such restrictions, but not in the simplistic meaning of just being able to do whatever he wanted. You must desire to free yourself in order to reach perfection and fulfill your potential. Perfect strength, perfect power, and perfect destiny, which, in turn, allows one to do whatever they wanted for the most part. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun. The Force is our servant and our master. Our teacher and our companion. A weapon and a tool. Know it and you know the universe. Master it and you master the universe. Strive for perfection and the Force shall reward you. A dark side student should believe that those who strive for perfection through knowledge and mastery of the Force would be rewarded. They believe that they strive for a greater purpose and thus throw off the restrictions normally placed upon individuals by society and other organizations. Chapter Four: Balance Now, we must learn to balance the two, both light and dark equally to achieve a true peace and stability. There is No Ignorance, there is Knowledge. One must be in touch with reality, not ignoring the Dark or light inside them and within the galaxy. But instead embracing them and keeping both in control of the other, not letting one overpower the other. Learn to acknowledge the light and dark. Learn about the true nature of the force, spend time in meditation and study and never stop growing your knowledge and power. There is no fear; there is power. Do not be afraid of this knowledge, do not fear the dark or the light but instead turn them into your sources of power. Turn your fears into strength and never back away from knowledge and power. I am the heart of the Force. What is the force? The Force is what sustains all life in the galaxy. It is neither light or dark but both at the same time. It is balance, it is life itself. Strive to become one with the Force. Become the hear of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. Be the brightest light in the darkness, do not let it overtake you and keep you from seeing the realities of this universe, view the darkness in the fire of light I am the mystery of darkness. Do not let the light draw you in like a moth to a flame, but instead put on the shades of darkness before exploring the light. Without it you will become bling and ignorant of the glalaxy around you. In balance with chaos and harmony, Use the force in its natural state, Chaotic and harmonious one keeping the other in check. Immortal in the Force. Do these things and nothing can stop you. You can become anything and do anything. -Qûrrim Midicoil On Sith This book is a translation from an ancient sith, perhaps it can give my fellow Jedi insight into who their enemies are. Proud People of the Sith ''I guided our creaking Galleon through the hyperspace breakwater known as the Stygian Caldera, which could not have been accomplished without command of the force. For this reason, navigators have found no true roots into Sith space, only blind jumps. Those who are strong with the Darkside, like myself, can sense the way, as Devlikk can sense magnetic north. We touchdown on Korriban - The world that screams the loudest for those who can hear the Darkside‘s voice. It is on Korriban that the Sith purebloods began; it is here that they often return in death. We stepped out of the cramped reek of our interstellar prison into the light of an unfamiliar sun, grand tombs carved from the planets stone surrounded us. The sand was littered with the bones of 1000 Kings. The Sith greeted us. Despite our obvious superior powers, we were not hailed as Gods when we arrived. It took weeks for us to understand the power structure of their culture, to undermined it, and annihilate the current king. Ajunta Pall beheaded there ruler, Halagram Graush, and claimed the throne as the blood air to the ancestral King Adas - and we became his Shadow Hands. From that time on, I made it my goal to understand the Sith, Sith space, and the treasures that might await us in this world. Dreypa’s fleet experience at last proved useful as the two of us mapped the local hyper lanes. Would that he had shown such competence in defending Corbos! Our work identified the looping hyperspace lanes with in the Stygian Caldara that contain the planets of the Sith empire. The Nache Bhelfia route links Ziost, Khar Delba, Rhelg, Krayiss and Korriban - the five sacred worlds of the sith. Ziost has been the throne world of the Sith purebloods since pre-history. It is where we elected our own palaces to rule the Sith Lords. The Sith respect power, and they are content to serve us. In fact the Seth purebloods are marvelous. They are a people driven by hunger, Rage, and the Darkside. Though they are humanoid in form, they’re tough hides span Hues from Crimson to obsidian. And their hands and feet are clogged. Too sick fleshy tendrils dangle from their cheeks or jaws and two more tendrils protrude from their temples. After much experimentation, I have concluded that there blood is sufficiently similar to our own to permit alchemical crossbreeding. I know Drehpause, for one, has had his I on a surf priestess. He will be pleased to learn his bloodline will not only persist but thrive! The Sith purebloods are strong in the force, but they do not outmatch us. They are rooted in primitivism, while we were once the republic’s greatest Jedi. They have discovered many secrets, some unknown to any other beings in the galaxy. But they’re only shakable caste structure instills obedience and purpose, which serve us as well as their overlords. Those of us who came to this world with rank and ambition make up Ziost’s new Sith Council. Ajunta Pall is our dark Lord, or Jen’ari. Force willing, is rain will be short. We are served by their priests, the Kissai, Who have come to worship us as demigods. They regard Ajunta Pall as the manifestation of Typhojem, The left handed God, and are thus easily persuaded to do our bedding. Their engineers, the Zuguruk, are loyal, but they build far too many burial mounds and too few battleships. I must convince Pall of the need to redirect the labors – or his title must be taken by force. Our greatest asset is their warriors, the Massassi, Who are nothing more then brute muscle animated by consciousness. They are expendable, yet we must breed more if we are to strike back against the republic, which has shunned and humiliated us. The slaves, a rabble of mixed species, are collectively score and with the epithet Grotthu. After experiencing the art of Feiss of the republics slavery bands, it is refreshing to see the weakness of inferiors affirmed and exploited for gain. ''Sith Weapons ''They may be primitive, but the Sith purebloods are worthy of respect – not only for their skill with the dark side but also for their hunger for war. The Zuguruk caste has built seeds engines and has even developed technologies that can tear apart a stars heart. However most warfare with in Seth space occurs when the combatants can lock gazes before trading blows. There deathdealing tools are as admirable for their craftsmanship as for their lethality '* A List of Long outdated weapons which is of no concern is listed *''' ' 'Sith Amulets ''These melee weapons of the Sith are carried by the brute Massassi, but there amulets require more skill. Many of the Kissai priests wear these baubles around their necks to deepen their links to the Darkside of the force. Minor amulets can create protective shields, knit injured flash, sharpen battle focus, or energize weekend muscles. However, great amulets are priceless and often unique. Users must first overcome the amulets seductive song. For if they can’t, they will be forever lost two Darkside insanity. I have acquired many of these prizes for myself, but I remain restless knowing that many more lie locked in the tombs of Korriban. Of the amulets I have encountered, these are the most powerful: '* list of irrelevant Amulets destroyed by the Jedi *''' ' 'Houses of Power ''Sith purebloods are natural add apps at the Darkside. This I must emphasize, for it is this trait that will make us far stronger in exile than we ever were when we held our former ranks. I have always been one to seek out rumors of esoteric worlds and their life bounty, and I do not know of another species like them. The Sith have had 1000 generations to perfect the dark arts. The ziggurats of stacked stone and the mountainsides carved into stern faces are more than just tombs for vanished King’s. When you stand at the intersection of this mystic architecture, you feel a rush of wind and shiver of electricity. The angles of these mausoleums focus the arcane energies of the force. On Korriban, which is a planet of nothing but tombs, the very dust appears to generate force energy. The Valley of Golg is lined with monuments that stood long before the Zhell marched across Corusant. Shortly after our relocation to Ziost, I returned to Korriban with a small cadre of priests and a vast routine of slaves to unseal the tombs. I could sense that they were ripe for plunder. Upon entering our first target the Cloister of Bilious Torment, I noted that the passages bristled with dark shooters and were lined with columns that toppled at the slightest footsteps. I lost to score slaves, but there corpses will scarcely seem out of place. Sealed inside the tombs along with the Dad lords where the desert mama fied corpses of their servants. Once we penetrated the outer passages, the inner sanctum held the sarcophagus of the great ruler, placed at the center of a power loci. ''Sith Holocrons ''At the end of our seventh day, with slaves running low, we penetrated the sanctum of Sakkra-Kla. This sacred to me had apparently Lane undisturbed since it’s ceiling more than 10,000 years before. It brand with wonders. Here I found scrolls detailing Sith alchemy. I phone the preserve the body of a Terentatek. I lost six more slaves to a rapacious pack of Tuk’ata. And most impressive of all, I found the Holocron of King Nakgru. Yes, Holocrons exist in Sith space. Sith Holocrons are technologically identical to the Jedi holocrons of the republic, but they possess dark side refinements that make them ultimately superior. Scholars know that a Holocron is a box of crystalline lattices, which are capable of housing near infinite amounts of priceless data. These matrices can be aligned only through precise and exhausting application of the force. A completed Holocron can be accessed only by another force user. Two navigate a Holocrons secrets, one must speak to its gatekeeper – a holographic echo of its devices builder that retains a measure of the builders spirit. Constructing a Holocron can take months, and a single misstep will collapse the device into dust. All this is known to Jedi as well. I believe the Seth purebloods may have built their first Holocron after resting the secret from the ancient alien conquerors, the Rakata. Thus the Jedi may simply have copied the Rakatans. But Sith Holocrons are distinct and devious. They are pyramidal– not Cubical - to replicate the angles of power found not only with in Sith tombs but also with in Sith culture. Their exteriors are carved with hieroglyphics, and stylized figures Form a sorcerus seal that casts curses on unworthy seekers. The central Crystal is the color of smoke, and it’s both a power source and a respiratory for the gatekeepers data ghost. This capstone must be etched with the builders spirit in a force ritual called the right of commencement. Destruction of a capstone will release it’s gatekeeper and one would be wise to flee rather than face down a vengeful Spectre. '* next is some boring information about basic sith history and some ancient beasts they used neither of which are relevant *''' Sith Alchemy ''None of these creatures arises from nature. They are bread for their extreme forms. Breeding has limits, however. It takes generations, where as alchemy is immediate – and forever. Through alchemy, one uses the force to affect change on the physical. I was the greatest of the master summoners who fought in the hundred – year darkness. My inspirations came to me in rumors in dreams, and only now, in the minaret of Ziost, do I realize it was the call of the Sith all along. Seth alchemists have had ages to perfect their arts, and their knowledge is now mine. Sith alchemy is applied to both the living and the nonliving. Each is a distinct discipline of study, with the latter being better suited for new apprentices. Alchemy on the nonliving is far simpler because there are no living cells to resist you. This science is used to create ambulance and enhance weapons. Any object touched with alchemical science will become force sensitive itself, forever retaining a mirror imprint of its forger. Alchemy on the living is suited only for masters. The subjects own force energy will fight you as you twist and shake the host. By recasting the shape again and again you will get a leviathan. ''Sith Incantations ''Alchemy is my science, yet I have found the Sith purebloods possess a new understanding of how to manipulate the Darkside. I sought the secrets of spellcasting in my pilfered Holocron, but it’s guardian was jealous. Casting my net wider, I recovered scrolls submerged in the blood slurry of the mongrel altar. They were concealed behind a mural of King Adas at the Eternal Pyre, interrd along side was the headless body of Wyrmuk the Undying. Reading one of these great scrolls in variably unleashed a curse. I have found that the longer I must fight off whore, blindness, or liquefaction, the more valuable is the information the scroll contains. It is not sufficient to simply use force powers, as the Jedi teach. Rituals gives Spellcasting added power. Memorize the incantations, speak them with conviction, and we’ve the invisible lines of power through gesture. Through this, I have change the world in ways my teachers never imagined. * next is a list of incantations of which Qûrrim has copies of * Words have power. Proof is in the Seth scrolls I acquired. When read, they release malevolence as a safeguard against those who would unlock their secrets. Better to leave hundreds blinded with a binding curse then surrender Power to a single fool. The ability is described in the ancient Sith language are new and astonishing. It is clear that in all the eons since the Jedi left tights on, they have never defined the value of incantation. What a sith sorcerer speaks, he gives voice to the thousand majors who went before him. If armed with the proper commands and trappings, the Darkside can be bound, leashed, and lead down any path of your choosing. Sith spells that require vocalization are written in the Sith tongue, and consequently must be pronounced as such. Be aware that this is more than a re-citation! Your inflection must be both precise and passionate. Speak with hesitation, in the spell may hunt you instead. Most incantations have a specific meter and rhyme, and thus cannot be modified. The most complex incantations unleash spells of volcanic intensity. Spells, however, require time to prepare and to recite – they are challenging to use during combat. Sith Kings often remove their best sorcerers from the battlefields scrum, positioning them a top high power pets where they rain curses upon the enemies legions below. Potency of incantation can be enhanced with amulets and runic Raniand. Robes, known as the wraps of frost, are inked with hexes and draw power from the mummy they shroud. For 100 years, that prior grows as it’s steeps in the mummies the dark energies. * '''everything else is about the sith code which can be found in Q’s book of the Force *'